Swirls of Pink and White
by Jade Daniels
Summary: A talk of food leads to something more........ Tommy/Kat


_**Disclaimer: **This story is mine, mine, mine! Oh, but Power Rangers is Saban's._ _And the song 'From This Moment On', is Shania Twain's._

_**Author's Note:**. This little fic was inspired by some cheesecake. (Yes, I am weird! I also really like cheesecake! Besides, I blame my muse. ^_^) It's just a little silly romance thing about one of my favourite Ranger couples, Tommy and Katherine. Thanks go out to Cynthia, who must be getting tired of me asking her to beta-read for me all the time! And thanks to Dagmar, who suggested what the proposal ought to be like. As usual, feedback please!_

**Swirls of Pink and White**

**by: Jade Daniels**   
  


_I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything_

_and everything and I will always care. Through weakness_

_and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better, for worse,_

_I will love you with every beat of my heart._   
  


Katherine Hilliard took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. Although dressed up in wedding finery, the image that stared back at her looked as nervous as she felt. She took another deep breath to try and calm herself. A gentle hand came upon her shoulder. She turned around to see the face of her friend looking worriedly at her. 

"Are you okay, Kat? You look a little nervous." Katherine smiled and gave a little laugh. 

"Well, it's not every day that you marry the man of your dreams. Certainly not every day that you make a commitment to be with him forever," she replied, "I'll be okay, Tanya. I guess it's just the realization that this day has finally come." 

"Alright," said Tanya, "Just a little nervous then? Don't worry Kat, you two were made for each other. Believe me, he is going to drop dead when he sees you." Katherine had to laugh at the image that created in her mind. 

"I hope not," she said, still giggling, "But it certainly would be interesting." Tanya laughed as well. 

"Come on, he wouldn't have proposed to you if he wasn't going to follow through," assured the former Yellow Ranger, "You know what kind of man Tommy Oliver is." Katherine nodded as she remembered the day they became engaged.   
  


_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_   
  


*Flashback* 

_"What would you like for dessert?" asked the waiter as he stood at their table. Tommy and Katherine were having dinner together at the Moon Rose Restaurant. The restaurant was one of the more elegant ones in Angel Grove. It was exquisitely decorated in soft shades of white and pink. Their centerpieces were their trademarks. At the center of each table was a large glass bowl filled with water. In the bowls were white floating rose candles._

_The couple had been glad when they learned that their respective careers were meeting in Angel Grove in the same week. They had gotten very little time with each other in the past year. Katherine's ballet career was going strong in London, while Tommy's racing had him stuck in America. They were both glad for some time off with each other._

_Tommy himself had another reason to be glad for some time to spend with Kat. Being away from Katherine had made him realize how much the Australian girl meant to him. For awhile now, he had been contemplating his relationship with her; did he really love her? At times, he believed that perhaps he had been using her as a replacement for Kimberly. Now, he knew that the answer was yes, so much that he was willing to spend the rest of his life with her. He felt the pocket of his suit for the small jewelry box that it contained. While maybe not tonight, he knew that he would be asking Katherine an important question soon._

_The couple had just finished up their main course. They looked at each other, then at the dessert cart as it passed by. Tommy decided to order, "A slice of the raspberry cheesecake please." he replied with a smile. The waiter merely nodded his head and walked off._

_"One slice?" asked Katherine, raising an eyebrow in curiosity._

_"To share," Tommy answered. Katherine laughed softly as the waiter returned with the cheesecake. The glass bowl was removed and the plate was placed at the center of the table. It was a large slice, with a delicate graham crumb crust and swirls of pink raspberry and white cheesecake mixed together. Red raspberry sauce had been drizzled over the top._

_"This looks delicious," commented Katherine. She took the first bite and closed her eyes. "And it certainly tastes delicious."_

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_   
  


He looked around the church nervously, tugging at his tie. The building was packed with people; all their families, and all of their friends had come today. Today was certainly one of the biggest days of his life. He let out the breath he had been holding. He heard someone chuckling behind him. 

"'Bro, you look like you're about to keel over. Relax!" Tommy turned towards the sound of the voice. 

"Easy for you to say, Jason," he replied, "You're only the best man! You're not the one who has to remember all of his vows!" Jason just laughed again. 

"I have the rings to remember to give you," he replied through his laughter. Then he became serious, "Don't worry, everything will be fine!" 

*** 

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_   
  


_*_Flashback* 

_The moonlight shone through the trees as the couple walked through Angel Grove Park. It created a soft silver glow around them. Tommy looked at Katherine, thinking how beautiful she looked tonight. She was wearing a knee length white dress with spaghetti straps. Her blonde hair had been done up with her curls piled on top of her head._

_"You know," he began, not really sure where the thought had come from, "Those pink and white swirls, they reminded me of something."_

_"Really?" asked Katherine, as she looked up at him._

_"It was more of how those colours came together actually. They reminded me of my White Ranger powers, and you." replied Tommy._

_"What do you mean?" Katherine asked, confused._

_"Do you remember how I was after Kimberly wrote the letter to break up with me?" asked Tommy. Katherine nodded._

_"Yes," Katherine answered, "You were depressed for a long time. We almost thought that we might lose you."_

_"Well, I was the same way when I lost my Green Ranger powers my second time, when Zedd took them away." said Tommy, "I was near to the point of suicide. The others tried to help, but they didn't know what I was going through, how I was really feeling. I was empty for a long time; I didn't even bother hanging around with the others. It was just too painful. Then, one day, Zordon comes and offers me another chance at being a Power Ranger. I become the White Ranger, with powers that come from good, so they can't be taken away! I was ecstatic; it took my depression away. It was a slow process, but I eventually became more or less my old self again. The White powers were like a lifeline for me during that time. I suppose it gave me some sense of self-worth." Tommy stopped and turned to Katherine. "It was the same with you, Kat. You were a lifeline for me when Kim broke up with me. You tried to help me so much during that time. You helped me break through that depression. I will always be grateful to you for that. It's one of the reasons why I love you."_

_Kat's eyes sparkled with unshed tears,"I love you too, Tommy." she said. Their lips met in a soft kiss. When they broke apart, she looked at him with a sly grin on her face._

_"You know, this thought just occurred to me, but you're comparing me to cheesecake? That was a very romantic gesture, but what if I had compared you to that plate of spaghetti that we had?" asked Kat. Tommy looked at her incredulously, wondering as to why their mood had suddenly been broken._

_"Why would you compare me to spaghetti?" he asked. Kat grinned._

_"You were the Green Ranger, the White one, and the Red one, right?" Tommy nodded slowly._

_"Well, the sauce was red, the cheese was white, and the parsley was green!" she said with a giggle. She began to run away, certain of what his intentions would be._

_"Katherine!" he growled, as he began a playful pursuit of her._

_***_

Katherine heard the organ music begin, and looked up ahead at the bridal procession. She saw all of her old teammates, as well as a few unfamiliar faces. Billy and an Asian girl, a friend of Tommy's, looked very comfortable with each other. Katherine smiled as she looked at them. She had been surprised when she had been introduced to the first Yellow Ranger, but quickly accepted her as a friend. It had also been a surprise to almost everyone when Billy had come back from Aquitar with her. For some reason, only Jason hadn't been surprised. 

Rocky was paired up with Kimberly, both looked like they were the ones getting married. Aisha was with a handsome black man, who was another old friend of Tommy's. Apparently Aisha knew him too. Zack was his name, if Katherine remembered correctly. 

Katherine's eyes then spied upon Tanya, who had ended paired up with Adam. Both looked a little uncomfortable at the pairing. They kept avoiding each other's eyes. Neither of them looked even willing to hold the other's hand. She then saw Aisha whisper something to the pair. They looked a little sheepish, and then cautiously Tanya put her arm around his. Unfortunately, there was no time for her to dwell on the matter, as the march began.   
  


_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_   
  


_*_Flashback* 

_He finally caught up with her and threw his arms around her waist. She laughed as he began to swing her around._

_"At least I compared you to something sweet!" he said through his laughter. She didn't reply, but only giggled even harder. As Tommy looked down at the giggling woman, he smiled. He suddenly realized just how much she meant to him; and how much he wanted to be with her. He made the decision._

*** 

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

*Flashback* 

_The two settled down onto a nearby park bench. They soon began discussing times in the future when they would be able to meet. Tommy decided then to make his move._

_"Do you have any plans for next month?" he asked casually, trying not to give way his intentions._

_Katherine shook her head, "No, not as far as I know anyway. Why? The company is on break right now. Actually, I thought I might go home to Sydney for a visit, but nothing's fixed yet."_

_"Well, would you mind coming back here instead?" asked Tommy. Katherine's curiosity was now piqued. She looked at her boyfriend curiously._

_"N-no ... why? Is something up?"_

_"Well, that depends on you, to a large part," replied Tommy, looking slightly nervous._

_Katherine was now quite confused, "Me? What am I supposed to be doing here?"_

_Tommy smiled, and looked at Katherine out of the corner of his eye, "Getting married, maybe?"_

_"Getting ma ... What?!? Tommy?" Katherine blinked a few times as Tommy's question registered into her brain._

_Tommy's face then looked serious. He stopped and took her in his arms. Looking deeply into her eyes, he said, "Kat, I love you. Us being apart so often has shown me just how much I care about you. I've known for some time that you mean more to me than anyone else in the world, apart from my family. Will you marry me?"_

_The light in her blue eyes said everything he'd hoped to hear._   
  


*** 

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment_

_I will love you as long as I live_   
  


"Do you, Thomas Oliver, take this woman, Katherine Hilliard as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, until death do you part?" 

He looked at her, only thinking about how their lives would be together. He knew his answer. "I do." 

"Do you, Katherine Hilliard, take this man, Thomas Oliver as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, until death do you part?" 

She looked at him, her eyes already showing her answer. "I do." 

_From this moment on_


End file.
